


Gift of Nature

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Breeding, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Naga, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: "Nature always remembers."
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Gift of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't expect this one to get so long lmao I guess my brain just goes BOOM whenever I get to write any aus haha

The village held a celebration when the team of huntsmen came back with their catch.

Everyone rushed out of their houses at the triumphant horns that signaled their arrival, the rumours of what they had caught already spread like wildfire among people when the first messenger that was sent running back from the depths of the forest to the chief of the village came back panting, speaking to the chief in low whispers only to have the old man let out an audible gasp.

You heard the women of the village say that it was the first time they had ever seen the chief that shocked around the laundry basket that evening.

People gathered around the road at the center of the village that reached to the chief’s house, murmuring to themselves as the footsteps of the huntsmen neared. The first screak from the crowd was followed by an echo of gasps and exclaims that rose and fell as the men walked past. They had their heads up to the sky, their feet dragging along the ground as if they were deliberately slowing down their steps to bask in the reactions from the villagers. 

You were at the very back of the crowd when it all happened, as you always were whenever anything big happened in the village. 

Your parents were traveling merchants would reach the village many many years ago, disappearing one night leaving nothing but a crying child behind. You were taken in by a family that didn’t have their own child but still, there was this thing about being the village’s orphan, and it was that there was no one you could turn to that would possibly favour you over the actual children of the village. Even if they say everyone was supposed to work a fair share, who could you tell on if your fellow workers dropped all their remaining work to you the moment they heard the crowd gathering outside? 

Getting on your tiptoes, you peeked from behind the shoulders of the many people standing in front of you like a wall. You could barely see what was going on in front, only seeing the top of people’s heads. The sound of something heavy being dragged along the muddy ground got near, and soon the people that could see it got loud.

“I thought the gossips were fake!”

“I can’t believe they actually caught _that_...”

The people said between bewildered gasps and mocking cackles and you tried to slip through the gaps between bodies to no avail. You finally caught a glimpse of the creature when the crowd slowly moved apart as the huntsmen passed, starting another round of the same echoes with the people from down the road.

People would talk about the creature all throughout the day as the great feast commemorating this great feat was in preparation, each person’s description of the fearsome creature that the huntsmen had trapped and brought back wildly different from another's. 

You did not join in on the arguments about whether the scales on the creature’s snake-like body was green or brown, or the growingly cruel laughs about what they should do with the creature once the celebrations were over. They asked you if you had seen the creature, only for the question to be brushed off with shrieking laughers before you could even part your lips. 

You did not mind, you were not going to give an answer they would be happy about anyways. For it was not the shiny scales or chillingly human torso that you remembered, but he sheer loathing in the creature’s glowing eyes that remained in the blank darkness of your mind, vivid in your head each time you did so little as blink your eyes.

-

The huntsmen that caught the naga were treated as heroes during the feast.

There were food and wine, a luxury that was rarely seen for a village as humble as yours unless there was a wedding or to celebrate the yearly harvest. The leading huntsmen, a tall man who wielded his bow wherever he went, got louder and louder with each mug of wine he poured down his throat. He kept recounting how he (”with the help of my brothers, of course,” he would always add about midway through his yells), with his bravery and wits, was able to trap the usually sly and tactful creature.

You took a sip of your honeyed wine every time the crowd cheered as he recalled, with a dramatic rise of his voice, of how with a moment of great reflex, he stabbed the naga before it could leap on him to sink its venomous fangs into his skin. The same story got old if you kept listening to it throughout the night, and his story kept getting more and more exaggerated with each time he opened his mouth. You looked around the people near you, wondering if they also caught onto the fact that his tale was starting to feel off, but all you turned your gaze back to the burgundy liquid in your mug when all you saw was how they all seemed drunk in pride of their fellow villagers great deed.

You looked around, before slowly backing out of the long table you were seated at. The last thing you heard before you paced away along the road towards the direction of your home was the roars of the crowd following a raise of the huntsman’s jug to the starry sky.

“Tomorrow at dusk, we will skin the creature and let what was remained of it be a proud relic of our village’s history!”

The village was quiet with everyone gathering at the town square for the feast, all the huts and houses along the way empty and dark. Your steps quickened, guided by nothing but the twinkling of stars above your head.

Until you saw a slither of light spilling out from the hut at the far corner of your vision.

There could only be one reason why there was a room still lighted when everyone was away...

Tentatively walking close, you looked around to see if anyone was guarding the hut. You raised your eyebrows up in question when you realised that you were all alone with no one in sight, not even from afar. The way they talked about the catch like it was a monumental moment in human civilisation, you would think they might try to be a little more cautious with it. You paused right outside the door, feeling chills running down your spine at the thought of what was inside.

You still remembered its eyes, and you wondered if it would haunt you if those eyes were cast upon you.

You gulped, swallowing your nerves. Just one look, you thought to yourself as your finger hoovered against the wooden door, just a peek and you would go...

“What do you think you’re doing, little one?"

You clasped your hands around your lips at the squeak that was near slipping out, your eyes widening as you stood there with your back straight, frozen in fear at being caught.

“I felt you walking near from miles away so no reason to back away now,” the voice rang again, a soft hiss following the last syllable, “promise I don’t bite.”

This was wrong, you should not even be here. If anyone in the village knew you got near the hut let alone talk to the naga, the talk would be endless. Silence loomed the chilly air, a hint of anticipation thickening your breathes as you felt the naga waiting for you to go inside. Your face was burning, your mind in a state of blank and your hands feeling clammy at your sides.

You thought of the naga’s eyes, the slither of gold that looked so inhuman but also showed more emotions than any animal was capable of. Those same eyes were now staring at the door you were standing outside of, bearing holes into the piece of wood as it waited for you to go in.

You let out a shaky breath, and pushed the door open with the very tip of your finger.

The hut was illuminated by the flickering candle light in the center, its surroundings still very much so dimmed. The hut had been an abandoned shed, the weed still covering the creaking wood of the flooring. You stepped into the hut, observing the ground you stepped on carefully before landing your foot lightly. 

“Go on, come closer,” it said, and you felt like your body was hypnotised by its voice that made your scalp tingle.

You forgot to breathe when you finally saw the naga. Its... no, his body was far larger than you had thought it would be just from guessing by how heavy he sounded being dragged to the village. At the side of the hut he was laying on, his long tail curled into loops around the corner of the room, green scales looking like crushed pieces of emerald under the candle light even with the dirt that dusted on top, adorning his body all the way until the scales blended into skin much like your own. Everyone kept calling him “the creature” that you found a strange sickness stirring in your stomach at how utterly human he looked leaning against the wall, his arms crossing loosely around his stomach. He had a handsome face, far more than any of the boys you grew up with in the village, with hair so inky it almost looked black less for the slight shift of green as the fire flickered matted to the side of his forehead.

The breath that was stuck at the back of your throat hitched when your eyes met his. You had imagined seeing hatred, or mockery, but plastered onto his face that didn’t look much different to the men of your village, his eyes were pressed into two thin slits on his face like the glowing moon at the depths of night.

There was no hatred, no belittlement, no malice, nothing. He just looked tired, that was all.

The naga squinted at you, “Why are you doing standing so far away?”

He opened his eyes when he saw that you made no intention to move, letting out a soft sigh from his thin lips. You could see the split tip of his tongue poking out as he exhaled. He weakly lifted his hand from his stomach and you winced when you saw the blood that was seeping out of the large wound right at the side of his waist. There was an iron cuff around his wrist, chained to the hook on the wall he was leaning on.

“I can’t hurt you even if I want to, not like this,” he hissed when he slowly put his hand down back at his stomach, “it has been a while since I talked to someone so just...” there was the slightest curl at the corner of his lips as he stared at you, “humour me, little one. Do some good and grant the creature its dying wish.”

His eyes followed you as you got closer and closer to him in fumbled steps, sitting down at the corner opposite to his at his side of the hut. You shifted when you felt the slightest flick of the end of his tail at your side, earning you a breathy chuckle from the naga.

“Why aren’t you at the feast?” he asked, using the last bit of his strength to push against the wall and sat up just a little to look at you.

The feast that celebrated his capture. There was bitterness welling up in your mouth when you thought of why people were still singing and dancing at the center of the town, the reasoning seeming almost absurd now that you were talking to the creature who looked more like you than any of the previous catches that the huntsmen had brought back.

“I don’t really like crowds,” you replied, holding your knees to your chest, “and the same story gets old real quick.”

“Ah,” he tilted his head, “the story of how they caught me?”

You nodded, looking at him from the corner of your eyes to see his reaction. “Did they tell people that they ambushed me while I was shredding my skin?”

Your eyes widened, “What?”

The naga huffed, laughing dryly, “Thought so.”

You blinked, thinking of how this changed the whole narrative of the villagers bravely fought against the dangerous monster. No wonder why the story got wilder and wilder each time, it was much easier to make up stories of great conquers than admitting to your schemes.

“If the skin is all they wanted then they could have just take the one I just shed off,” the naga continued, “but well, then they wouldn’t get to parade around the village and have a huge feast in their name.”

He let out a loud sigh, looking up at the ceiling of the hut. “People knew that vanity perishes easily so they milk it as much as they could,” he closed his eyes and laughed, shaking his head like he caught himself in a moment, “one day, one day they too would be nothing but a tale.”

His gaze on you was almost gentle when he looked down, making you feel so small sitting next to him.

“But nature, little one,” he spoke slowly, like a whisper that floated into your ears, “nature always remembers.”

You did not dare move under his stare, like even the slightest flinch would reduce you to ashes. He moved away first, chuckling to himself before it turned into coughs, his eyebrows locking together in pain. “I must have bored you,” he said, “forgive me, I never thought I would ever get to talk to someone even before my death.”

It was terror you felt when you remembered what the man had yelled before you left the feast, that they would skin the creature tomorrow at dusk.

The same creature you were talking to right now, who looked and sounded more human than beast.

“Do you think you could go far into the woods before daybreak?”

The naga looked up, “I don’t have the strength to break the chains, little one.”

You got up, the naga glanced to his side when you stepped near him for the first time. Humans could be quite lovely if you meet the right ones, he hummed to himself as you held the chain that was hooked to the wall in hand. 

The hut was old, and out of shape. You pressed your feet flat against the wall with both hands on the rusty hook that drilled into the wall, and pulled with all your might. You let out a slight gasp of joy when the wood around the hook cracked, breaking the piece of metal out with nothing but chirped pieces of wood on the floor and a hole on the wall.

“They are going to skin you alive next morning,” you said towards the naga who stayed still, looking at you, “you should leave while they are still busy feasting.”

Daishou blinked, wondering if he should let you know that he already knew. He had lived longer than any of the men who trapped him, one of the many reasons why he felt so angered and humiliated as they dragged him along the woods that he had inhabited, catching him at his most defenseless state. If it wasn’t for how weak he was in his new skin, he would have never been stabbed, and it would not be hard for him to escape the unguarded hut at all. But laying in the dark, he was too tired to think of a way to break free and he had accepted that this was to be his downfall. He would have to admit that he beckoned you to go in because he found the way you gingerly peeked inside rather amusing, but it was no lie when he said that he just wanted someone to talk to.

He thought it would be nice to have the slightest bit of faith towards mankind who was bred from the same land that bred him, that was all.

“Would this get you into trouble, little one?”

“They wouldn’t know it’s me,” you smiled, “they barely notice me anyways.”

He looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to, before he slowly raised his hand. You didn’t flinch away when the tip of his finger touched your skin, shivering at how cold his touch was as he trailed it down your jaw.

The way he slithered across the floor was slow at first, with his hand pressed onto his wound to stop the blood from leaving a trail on the floor, until he got used to moving around with the slit at his waist and maneuvered his way past where you stood. He cast you one last glance at the door, before disappearing into the night. 

For a while, you just stood there, staring at where he disappeared. You could still hear the faint sound of music from far away and it was what made you remember how you basically betrayed the entire village for the naga whose name you didn’t even get to ask.

You ran out of the hut, not once looking back until you reached your home.

The next morning, you woke up to hysteric yells from outside.

The creature had escaped, people whispered, breaking out of the chains it was bound to. The huntsman was furious, screaming at his hunting brothers for not guarding the hut properly.

“I should have slain the beast when I had the chance!” he slammed his fist on the nearest wall, the loud bang making you jump as tension around him thickened.

They tried to search for the hurt naga days and weeks afterwards but came back with a frown every time. The village went through another harvest during that time, and the huntsmen finally gave up when the first fall of snow covered the woods with a layer of white. People soon moved on, forgetting about the creature as life continued with the change of seasons.

But not you, you never forgot about the naga and his glowing eyes.

-

The village was struck by the worst famine it had ever experienced the coming year.

Heavy rain poured from the sky for days and days onwards, the main road of the village looking like a muddy river flowing past your door as it went on. The storm eventually stopped, but all the crops that were newly planted were all suffocated from the inches of water they were drowned in, and the soil was far too fragile for the new seeds to even form sprouts. The chief ordered for the village’s storage of produce to be rationed to each family, but all they could feel was despair when the hut became empty. 

People scrambled to find anything that was edible, those who were lucky enough to find food hiding it in the most secretive spot in their houses in fear of being found out and told to split with the rest of the village. 

Everyone was miserable. Occasionally, when you dragged your tired body through the village, you could hear the weak cries of hungry children and sighs of desperate parents. 

People tried to survive purely on catches from the forest for a while but every day, the huntsmen brought back less and less until they returned empty handed one day.

“It is like they could feel that we are depending on them to live,” the leading huntsman gritted, his hands curled into fists like he was about to make his palm bleed from how deep his nails were dug in.

The chief cried, looking up to the sky that was ironically clear that day and exclaimed, “The gods have decided to doom our village!”

You were not sure if the gods had anything to do with it, but all you thought of as the chief teared up in front of his people for the first time many could recount was the soft hisses that rolled off the naga’s tongue many many moons ago.

_Nature always remembers._

The crowd stayed silent as the old man sobbed, clearing his throat with a cough before sucking in a deep breath. He looked emotionless when he looked back up again, his throat feeling tight as he forced his voice out.

“I never thought this would happen during my years as the chief,” he spoke slowly, his eyes pressed tightly together as he swallowed the weight in his chest, “but we must offer a sacrifice to the gods in exchange for their mercy. This is the only way we could survive.”

Who would become the offering would be decided by a vote between the head of every family in the village, the chief said. No one said a word even after the meeting was dismissed, returning to their homes with a solemn heart, heavy spirit and wordless sorrow in their chest.

You felt a drop of tear rolling down your face that night, already feeling the dread build up at what was to come.

You took it surprisingly well when the elders of the village called you to the chief’s house. You already knew that this would be the result when you heard the there was to be a vote. After all, who would vote off their own kin? It was acquaintances before friends, friends before family when it came to choices as hard to make as who’s life to take, and the fact that you had no family was just the sad truth. 

The villagers treated you the nicest in the few days before you were to be left in the forest as an offering for the ancient gods to claim than you had ever remembered, but you would much rather not see the pity in their eyes when they tied you up around the biggest tree in the middle of the forest. 

The forest at night was dark and cold, the thin white rob on your body barely able to shield you from the howling wind. There was a moment when you wanted to cry, but your throat was so painful from the dryness that you could not even make a sound. Your eyes were getting heavy, feeling like you were about to drift into unconsciousness as time passed by agonisingly slow. 

Would you die of fatigue first or from the beasts looming the woods? 

You were about to give in when you heard the cracks of the tweed on the ground. It was the sound of something heavy dragging along the dirt, the sound of something getting closer and closer. 

It was here, you thought to yourself, closing your eyes as you awaited, the supposed gods that were here to claim you.

“Little one.”

It must be the hunger taking over, or the lack of rest. Either way, you must have been so disoriented that you were starting to hear voices. You did not open your eyes, too afraid of seeing nothing but the empty woods when you do.

Until you felt a light touch on your chin, so light you would miss it if you hadn’t been hoping that it would happen at the bottom of your heart, and you shot your eyes open.

His eyes were just a bright as you remembered it to be. The golden slits on his face like the moon, his pupils pressed into a thin line in the middle as they fixed on you. Your positions had changed since the last time you met, with you being the one tied up waiting for your death while he stood tall on his tail, a faint line slashed across his waist was all the remained of the fatal wound.

“Little one, are you here with me?” he spoke again, the tip of his finger treading on your skin as he waited for a response.

“It’s you...”

“Good, you’re still awake,” he hummed, his hand now came to cradle your chin as his thumb rubbed against the side of your jaw, “I’ll try to get you down now, you think you can still stand?”

He chuckled when you gave him a weak nod, his fingers lingering on your face as he pulled his hand back. He stood up just a little higher, gliding around the thick trunk of the tree before finding where the knots were.

His tail thumped against the ground impatiently as his hands fumbled with the rope, pulling and scratching on the knot with his nails. Finally, you were lowered onto the ground when the rope so tight around you it felt suffocating loosened up. You wanted to land on your feet but your knees buckled the moment the tip of your toes touched the solid ground, falling forward with a sudden blankness of your vision. He was by your side in a swift slither, curling his tail around your body to hold you still.

“It’s ok... it’s ok, little one, you’re safe now,” he said, almost sounding a bit panicky as he watched you lay weakly against his long body, "can you get on my back?”

He held your knees with his hand the moment you shifted your weight onto his back, turning around to make sure that you were secure before slowly slithering away. His back clenched under your weight, each pull of his body taking you a bit ahead before he glanced at you who laid quietly on his back before moving again.

His skin was cold, much like the scales that covered his body even though it didn’t feel much different from your skin by touch but for some reason, you felt your chest warming up from the regular inhales and exhale right under your ear as you leaned on him.

“How did you know I was there?” 

His muscles tightened at your breathy whisper. Daishou looked back to see that your eyes were fluttering close, staring at him through your lashes as you laid on his back.

He looked down, his fingers that were under your knees curling a little tighter on your skin.

“I told you,” the naga smiled, “nature never forgets.”

-

It was starting to get colder and colder. You shivered at the sudden wave of chills on your arms, and snuggled closer to your love’s side.

The sound of the small stream flowing through the center of the cave you were in trickled down your ear as Daishou wrapped his tail just a little closer around your frame, a bit of a performative gesture when he knew that he was the last one that could provide you with any warmth.

Nagas built their lairs near rivers and water, a force of habit that was left from their ancestors. This made it hard for you to start a fire within the humid cave, with the moisture in the air and how easy it was for fire wood to get damped. You tried to make place for a fire when you first settled in with Daishou but soon gave it up after many failures and how he always stayed far away whenever you crouched near the burning fire.

“I don’t like flames,” he said, hissing out the last word as he pulled you close to him that night in the dark, cold cave. The moss that he laid out on the ground for you was soft, but it was his long body curled up under you that really acted as the pillow you needed against the stone hard floor. 

Right now, the naga had you pressed up closely to his side with his tail tapping against your legs calmly. You buried your face at the crook of his neck, salvaging for the slightest bit of warmth you could get from him with each gentle exhale from his chest.

It was alright, you much prefer falling asleep with him by your side to any fire.

“Suguru, are you going into hibernation soon?”

He looked down at you, his eyes like two slants of light that filtered in through the cracks of the cave. Nagas were not the same as any regular cobras that inhabited the woods but there were still habits from their counterparts that they could not separate from. Soon, in the worst days of winter when the cave you were in now would be blocked by snow and wind slamming against its stone walls, he would be soundly asleep only to awake when warmth returns. He had never worried about going into hibernation before until you came around. It would only be a few weeks and he had already spent the last months scavenging for food so you wouldn’t have to leave the safety of his lair while he wasn’t around but it still made his heart ache at the thought of you being alone nonetheless.

“Soon,” he said, nudging the top of your head with his chin in an act of comfort, “but I can try to stay awake for longer.”

“No, no, don’t force yourself” you were quick to respond, earning you a slight quirk of his eyebrow as the corner of his lips lifted up in amusement at your immediate worry. Your finger traced along where his skin met his scales, the area always a bit more textured than the rest of his tail. “I’ll miss you when it happens though.” 

He laughed, his voice rumbling from the back of his throat as he dipped his head down, “I’d still be here, you know?”

“But asleep,” you corrected. You gulped, having second thoughts on what you were about to suggest but it evaporated into thin air as you breathed out, trying to sound as nonchalant about it as you could, “it’ll be nice if I can still have something of yours around for company while you are sleeping...”

“You make it sound like I’ll be dead-” he stopped abruptly, suddenly catching onto what you said. His eyes widened but his pupils pressed into a thin thread as he stared at you, “you don’t mean...?”

“Yes,” you sat up, throwing your arms around his waist and looked up at him, “yes I do.”

Daishou had fought back his instincts to spawn many times before, too cautious of how the difference in physique might be hard on you. He found many ways to please you and have your body caving for him but never go beyond making you feel good. There were numerous occasions when he was close to snapping, many of which had to do with how sweet your scent was whenever you pressed up against him much like what you were doing now. Still, he held back, knowing that you would gladly give him one if he wanted to.

But there was never a time when you suggested the idea yourself, and the thought of you wanting his hatchlings was starting to light a fire on all the desires he had buried away. 

Daishou searched for any hint of reluctance in your eyes but found nothing. He was hesitant in his movements as he held your hand, pressing it close to his bare chest before nudging the back of your head with his nose, a simple gesture of courting and a search for compliance. His breath was shaky as he sighed, the warm huffs of his exhale trailing down to your neck and you threw your head back until you were leaning against him.

A soft whimper slipped from your lips when he pressed a feather light kiss at the crock of your neck before tilting your jaw towards him. For a cold-blooded creature, his lips were incredibly hot when they latched onto yours. You gripped onto his arms for leverage when he slowly lost himself, a content sigh ripped from his throat when you parted your mouth further. Even after so long, his tongue still elicited a tingle along your spine when you felt it invading your mouth. The slit at the tip of his tongue brushed against the walls of your cavity, making your back arch as he stole away the oxygen in your lungs bit by bit. You panted every time he briefly let you go, only to pull you back in once you regain your breath. 

There was a string of silver connecting your lips when he parted from you. His core tightened at the sight of your heaving chest, your eyes half-closed with your lips parted like a pout at the lost of contact.

How could he not give you what you wanted when you looked like that?

“Get on your knees, little one.”

You felt the wave of warmth rushing to your core at how his voice was lower than usual with an added gravel that reached right to the depth of your stomach. His usual pet name sounded unfamiliar, painting the loving term he used for you in a different light that made your skin heat up. 

You did as he was told, sliding off of his body to lay with your chest down on the soft moss with your knees propping you up. Anticipation welled up when you heard him moving behind you, his long tail sliding across the ground and curling up around your ankle. You shuddered when you felt his hand on the small of your back, pushing you down gently and making you arch your back even more. The soft hiss that rolled off his tongue sent shivers down your spine as he bunched up the thin frock you were wearing, the same one that you wore when he first brought you here and gave you a home that was truly yours. 

You buried your face into your crossed arms, feeling your pussy clenched around nothing at the cold air that you were now exposed to. He eyed your quivering form like a predator, searching for the perfect spot to land a hit. Your mouth parted with a silent whine when his hands gripped on your hips, his thumb spreading your folds apart to see the muscles of your walls spasming. He groaned when you tried to push your hips back, your waist wiggling as you urged him to touch you right where you were begging him to.

A muffled moan was all the confirmation he needed when his long tongue ran up your slit, a slight flick when he got to the top had your toes curling. Your nails dug into the moss when he got bolder, swirling his tongue around your clit as he latched onto your cunt with an opened mouth. He had learnt to take advantage of his snake-like tongue on you, nudging against the sensitive bud that was starting to engorge with the parted tip as he pressed the flatted part of his tongue on your folds. 

“Suguru-” you cried when he slipped his tongue into you, sending a sharp burn all over your body when he stretched into you. Teasingly running the tip along your walls, he held you still as you shifted in front of him at the sensation. A sharp mewl was ripped from the back of your throat when he pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper, searching for the spot that would make you melt under him. 

“Please... so god- so good!” 

Your voice was nothing but an incoherent babble, making him want to be just a little bit meaner to you to hear you cry. You did just as he had hoped when he retracted his tongue, a broken moan choked from the back of your throat at the lost of contact. 

“Don’t be impatient, little one,” his hissing did nothing to ease the burn in your stomach, each syllable landing in your eardrum like a hypnotising note as he ran his tongue along his lips, savouring the taste of your essence on his tongue before leaning close again, “gotta get you stretched out all nice and wet so I can finally breed you properly...”

Your entire body jolted when you felt the shocks that ran down to the tip of your toes and numbing your scalp. His tongue slid in and out of you, aiming at the spongey spot right below your cervix as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips. His tail was coiled around you, holding you still as your knees threatened to give in. His name rolled off of your tongue like a mantra and it brought him back to the old ages when he was worshipped, only this gave him a rush like no other that even praise and songs written about him could not match.

You came around his tongue when he expertly hit the same spot once, twice, three times, your breasts squished against the floor as your body shook. He gave a few more pumps of his tongue, coaxing you down before slowly pulling out not without treading it along you. You felt your body going mush but still mustered the strength to arch your ass back, presenting yourself to him in a wordless plea for him to carry through. Your shoulders were nearly cramping when you stiffly turned around, looking at him from the corner of your glassy eyes.

The hold on your ankle loosened up when he crawled over your back, his chest pressing against you as his hand overlapped on yours. Fingers interlocking, he leaned down to kiss along the blade of your shoulder, as if preparing you for what was to come. At where his hips would be if he was human, a slit that was usually not noticeable had been pulsing open ever since he tasted the saltiness of your arousal, a tip of some sorts poking out whenever you moaned his name in that sweet voice of yours. Your breath hitched when you saw what resembled a human cock but much thicker and longer from the opening, veins of blue and green along its sides like vines that had your stomach flipping just at the thought of it being inside of you.

Daishou peppered his lips on your back when he tentatively brought his hips forward, brushing the tip of his cock along your sopping folds. A whimper came out as a choke when he pushed the tip in, your hand gripping vicely around his as your body felt like it was being torn open at the seams from the stretch. He hissed a soothing rhythm in your ear, his hand holding tightly onto yours as he pushed in bit by bit, biting his lips as he tried to keep himself together. You felt far better than he could ever imagine you to be, so warm and so tight around his girth.

Perfect for his eggs to lay.

“Hm- agh!" You screeched, your head dropping down as tears of pain formed at the corner of your eyes. 

“Just a little bit more,” he kissed you again and again as he glanced down, seeing that he was already half way inside of you, “you are doing so well, perfect for our babies...”

You held onto his voice, focusing on how full you felt and how your body was already reacting to the want of carrying his child. You blinked frantically, trying to push away the tears in your eyes and focused on the coil that was forming in your stomach. You two simultaneously let out a content sigh when he finally sheathed in you, the pain slowly replaced by an overwhelming burn that set your senses ablaze when he finally started moving in you.

It started out as subtle thrusts of his hips, until a few weak mewls slipping past your trembling lips egged him on, telling him that you could handle it rougher. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as each surge of his hips had his tip jackhammering right at the most sensitive spot of your body, making your toes curl and every hair on your neck stood up.

“Our hatchlings would be so beautiful, so beautiful like you..” he muttered in your ear, his breaths getting rigid as you clamped down around him. He had you wrapped up between him, with his arms at both sides of your body and his pelvis together with the long tail trailing behind slamming against the curve of your hips. “I can already imagine- hmph- imagine your belly swelling up from my eggs.”

You whined at the thought which turned into a high pitch cry when you felt the tip of his cock opening up inside of you. One of his hands went down to hold you by the side of your waist, securing you in the position he had you in as he felt his guts clenching.

Nothing could stop your body from crashing down when you felt what was like a gelatin sphere from slipping out of his tip. Shocks of unexplained tingles shot down your spine when it pushed past your cervix and stuck onto the walls of your womb, leaving a burn on where it brushed past before it blended into your gut. You saw dots of your vision, your voice going hoarse as you came from the first egg he put inside of you. The gushing wetness from your orgasm made it easier for him to push the rest of it in, his face buried at the crock of your neck as he stayed still with the tip of his tail pointed.

“I’ve wanted to fill your stomach up for so long, little one,” he let out a breathy chuckle when you whined at his words, “just the thought of you glowing with our children had me weak, you know that?”

“Please, please...” you could not say anything else as more of his eggs pushed into your womb, your stomach feeling heavy as a bulge formed when his eggs had located. You could not count how many times you had cum around him with him breeding you full, putting his spawn in your stomach as he muttered praises after praises in your ear

“It’s ok, let go,” he said, holding your shaking body up as he grunted, “just one more...”

Your vision went blank at the final push. Everything that happened later was a blur, with his voice sounding like it was from a distance away as he humped against you, spurts of warm cum gushing into your already full stomach to fertilise his youngs that were no doubt growing in your womb already. The last thing you heard before you completely lost in the sea of darkness in your head, was a hissed word of “I love you” against your temple before you succumb to the heavy feeling in your eyelids.

-

You woke up after god knows how long with your eyelids fluttering open. 

“Sh... stay down,” Daishou was quick to lay you back down when you tried to sit up but couldn’t with the weight in your stomach that you had forgotten about, “let me take care of you.”

You chuckled, your hand running down your waist to feel the bump on your lower stomach with awe. “You always take care of me.”

"I know, I know...” he said, kissing the top of your neck as his palm pressed onto your bulge too. You smiled when you heard the uncontrollable coo that fell off his lips.

His children were resting inside and when he wake up during spring, it would be close to the day they finally meet.

He shook his head, looking down at you with the most tender gaze when you serenely allowed yourself to close your eyes again now against his chest. His tail was snugly around your hips, hooking over your waist and around your belly.

Daishou Suguru had decided that he would try to stay awake for just a little longer when your soft breaths filled his ears, your stomach raising together with your chest with each exhale.

Winter or spring, he would give his life for yours, and now for his children in your stomach too.

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
